Karaoke Night 2k3
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Another karaoke story! Enjoy! One-Shot, 2k3'verse. Rated for lyrics


_Hey, y'all! I decided to do another karaoke story, but this time for the 2k3 guys! There were a couple people who wanted me to do another one, but there was also catspats whatever his name is, and I blocked him, so I don't have to deal with his reviews. Enjoy! BTW, there may be some newer songs in here that the 2003 TMNT wouldn't know, but... *shrugs*_

* * *

The gang (the TMNT, April, Casey, Angel) all squeezed into the living room in the Lair, TVs all set up for karaoke. Leo, acting as host to get to sing the least amount of songs possible, stood up and took out 6 mikes and gave them to the group. "Well, we all gathered here. Let's sing!" he said, but no one seemed to be very eager to sing anything. He sighed and face-palmed.

"I will choose if you guys yourselves don't."

He heard 2 sighs, and looked in Raph and Casey's direction. "C'mon, guys. Don't be shy!"

The duo stood up and looked through the songs. "Hmmmm..."

 **Yeah (Usher ft. Ludacris and Li'l Jon ©)**

Raph: I'm in the club with my homies, try'na get a lil' v-I  
Keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it feels  
I said shawty she was checkin' up on me  
From the game she was spittin' my ear you'd think that she knew me  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy  
She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow (watch out oh, watch out)  
She saying come get me, come get me  
So I got up and followed her to the floor  
She said baby lets go, when I told her I said

Yeah (yeah) shawty got down an' said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl would be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming

Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Shes all up in my head now  
Got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me  
'Cause she's ready to leave  
Now I gotta keep it real now  
'Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just ain't me

'Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shawty alright with me  
The way she getting low  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said

Yeah (yeah) shawty got down an' said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) her and my girl would be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming

Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Casey: CASEY! Watch out my outfit's ridiculous  
In the club lookin' so conspicuous  
And rowl! these women all on the prowl  
If you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth,  
I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes  
Then bend over to the front and touch your toes  
I left the jag and I took the Rolls  
If they ain't cutting then I put em on foot patrol  
How you like me now  
When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand  
Lets drank you the one to please  
Casey Jones fill cups like double D's  
Me and Raph once more and we leave em dead  
We want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

Raph: Yeah (yeah) shawty got down an' said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl would be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming

Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Take that and rewind it back  
Leonardo got the beat to make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back  
Raphie got the voice make ya booty go

Take that and rewind it back  
Casey Jones got the flow make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back  
Leonardo got the beat make ya booty go

Leo face-palmed again quickly turned off the song. "OK, since the younger ones have officially been traumatized, I think they should go next. Mike? Angel?"

Mike looked at the purple-haired girl. "So we're the kids here, huh?"

"Sure..."

 **Dark Horse (Katy Perry ft. Juicy J. ©)**

Angel: I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mike: She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
Cause her love was so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She sweet as pie, but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil'mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

Angel: So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Angel chuckled as the audience gaped at the duo. "So, we still the little ones?" she asked, grabbing a water as Mike smiled.

Leo regained his composure first. "OK, that's nice. They wanted to prove a point, and I get that. Who's next?"

No one answered. April suddenly looked at Leo. "Hey, why don't you sing one? Just because you're host doesn't mean you can't sing!" she explained. Everyone murmured in agreement. Leo blushed madly. "Fine. Let's see here."

 **Not Afraid (Eminem ©)**

Leonardo: (Yeah, it's been a ride  
I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one  
Now some of you, might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there)

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say I'ma do something I do it,  
I don't give a damn what you think,  
I'm doing this for me, so screw the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me  
I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album  
He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a screw you for Christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge  
To pull his stick from the dirt, and screw the whole universe

I'm not afraid  
To take a stand  
Everybody  
Come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that you're not alone  
Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road

Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that  
Screw your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow  
Cause I ain't playing around  
It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this screwy black cloud  
Still follows me around but it's time to exorcise these demons  
These mother-screwers are doing jumping jacks now!

I'm not afraid  
To take a stand  
Everybody  
Come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that you're not alone  
Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons  
I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now!

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally  
For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through  
And don't even realize what you did, 'cause believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers  
And drop dead, no more beef lingers  
No more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a brother  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my brothers  
And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar  
I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars  
I feel amazing and I'm...

I'm not afraid  
To take a stand  
Everybody  
Come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just letting you know that you're not alone  
Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road

Everyone clapped and someone even whistled, and Leo's blush deepened. "OK, April, you're next," he said, glaring. She glared back and started scrolling through the songs.

"Goody two-shoes," Leo heard Raph mutter as he sat down.

 **Circus (Britney Spears ©)**

April: There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope ya feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so, beware

I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)  
Yeah  
Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

"Whoo!" Casey yelled. Everyone chuckled under their breath as Leo stood up. "Hm. Who hasn't gone yet?" His eyes loomed over Donatello, who was trying to make himself look as small as possible. "Don."

The genius looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah?"

"Nice try. Get up here."

"*sigh*"

"Don't be so down. I'll help."

 **See You Again (Wiz Khaifa ft. Charlie Puth ©)**

Leonardo: It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Donatello: Dang, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

Leonardo: It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Donatello: First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

Leonardo: So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Everyone started clapping, and Don sat back down, but Leo pulled him back up along with their other brothers. "There has to be a song on here that we can all do..."

 **Timber (Pitbull ft. Ke$ha ©, apologies in advance to Mikey fans)**

Michelangelo: It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

Rapael: The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boy's a diggity dog  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the what, timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Donatello: Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

Michelangelo: It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

Leonardo: Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Donatello: Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

Michelangelo: It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

Mike groaned. "Why did I have to sing the Ke$ha part?!" he whined. Leo slung an arm around his shoulders. "Think of it this way: You got more parts than us."

Mikey brightened at this. "Can Casey and April go next?!" he asked.

April and Casey made themselves as tiny as physically possible.

Leo smiled deviously. "Of course they can, my dear brother. April, Casey! You're up!"

 **Crazy inLove (Beyonce ft. Jay-Z ©** **)**

April: I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no

When I talk to my friends so quietly  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress  
If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you  
But I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh, crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's (hey)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
I'm looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

Casey: Check it, let's go  
Young 'Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
Ol' G, big homey, the one and only  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony Soprano (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Axel  
I shake phonies, man; you can't get next to  
The genuine article; I do not sing though  
I sling though; if anything, I bling yo  
A star like Ringo, roll like a green beret  
Crazy bring ya whole set  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out; they like, "hey, is he insane?"  
Yes, sir, I'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, chinchilla  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) I been iller than chain smokers  
How you think I got the name Hova?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) I been realer; the game's over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) Fall back, young; ever since I made the change over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) To platinum the game's been wrap, one

April: Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself; lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself; baby, I don't care  
'Cause your love's got the best of me  
And, baby, you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me so crazy, baby  
Hey

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's (whoa)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (whoa)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

Everyone clapped. Leo yawned. "Um, guys, I think we're done. It's getting late. Let's turn in."

Everyone nodded, so April and Casey went to the spare bedroom as the oldest turtle set up a blanket on the couch, along with a pillow, for Angel. Then he and his brothers went to their respective rooms and fell asleep, Raph humming 'Crazy in Love', Don humming 'Dark Horse', Mike humming 'See You Again', and Leo humming 'Yeah'.

* * *

 _OK! That's a wrap! Not my best, but I like these songs! Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
